Military Garden
by Love Lenore
Summary: So, its been about one year since Sorceress Ultimecia's defeat. Life in the Gardens seems to have gone back to normal. However, something horrible is about to happen. Sorceress Ultimecia was only the prelude to the real disaster ahead. [Brand new cast of


I've tried this once before, but I quickly lost interest in trying to recreate an RP by looking at old logs. Instead, I will just make up the characters and go with the plot I had set up for myself. I hope you all enjoy the story!

Note: I may not remember some things from FF8 accurately, but does it matter if it's a good story? If I warp the history a bit, pay it no heed.

Disclaimer: God damnit, I don't own FF8. I wish I did, cause then I would be rich, but I don't. Savvy? MOST of the characters are mine, so, yeah. Ok bye.

----------------Prelude-----------------

"The machine predicts a Sorceress War.

It never wrongs.

The machine, alone, can bring salvation.

It never wrongs.

Yet, the key is out there, somewhere.

Only with the death of the gate,

Can the wheels of the machine crank.

Then, once the witch is dead,

Will Heaven open to the key."

nCentra Lore

-------------Welcome to Galbadia-----------------

"Miss Adavik? Miss Adavik? Headmaster Almasy will see you now." Called a feminine voice from behind a counter. From across the secretary, a dark haired lady sat, her face buried deep into a book. She seemed lost in that book before her, the title read: **All You Ever Wanted to Know about the Centra: A Comprehensive Guide to Lore, Customs, and More! **"Emily Adavik?" A small, cherubic face appeared from behind the pages, brow angled to form an indifferent look. Emily stood up, silently, and walked in through the door next to the front counter.

Inside, Emily inspected the area. Since she and her twin brother, Edward, were kicked from the Garden (due to Edea's take over of the place last year), the room seemed to be a mess. Newspapers covered the groundand there sat an empty pizza box on the headmaster's desk. This caused her to look into the eyes of the lucky, new headmaster – Seifer Almasy. _Dick._

"Well, well, hello, Emily Adavik—"

"Miss Adavik, if you wouldn't mind." Emily sized up Seifer with her emotionless eyes. He still seemed very much like the irresponsible kid he was last year. Why did Supreme Headmaster Cid let him have this high and honorable position? Seifer tried to kill everyone from crying out loud!

"_Miss _Adavik," Seifer reluctantly corrected himself, "I see you're here to re-register yourself for school—"

"And Edward Adavik."

"Miss Adavik," Seifer, clearly, didn't like the formality, "You are, as in says from your records, one of the smartest students Garden has ever seen. You're merely, what was it? 15, and you are already ready to take the SeeD test. Only one other person can match your progress—"

"Miss Trepe, I know."

"Yes, well, you are the kind of student this school needs. We need bright kids like you, Miss Adavik." Emily's facial expression loosened slightly. This didn't seem like the Seifer she saw a year ago raving about his romantic duty to Sorceress Edea. "However, your brother… he lacks—"

"Good grades? Yes, I know. He's only good when it comes to live combat tests."

"Look, Emily—"

"Miss Adavik."

"Whatever, look. This school, and my, reputation need to improve. After last year…" Seifer shook his head, "I just need this school to be top notch. You can come, but your brother can't. He'll bring down our accumulative score."

"How about this, Headmaster Almasy, its either you get us both, or we go to a different Garden – say, Balamb." Emily hoped to hit a heartstring of Seifer. Everyone who looked into the events of last year could tell Seifer was a jealous man. He was jealous of Squall's achievement, status in society, and, in Emily's opinion, the fact that he and Rinoa were soon to be wed.

"You're a hard-ass, aren't you?" Seifer spoke in a quiet voice. It almost scared Emily. "Fine… But if your brother gets below satisfactory, he is out – no more chances. I trust with your brains, you can at least help your brother out."

"Thank you, are we in the same room?"

"Same room and same as it was last year."

"Very good." Emily turned around to leave. She said as she walked on, "Have a good day, Headmaster."


End file.
